Animals Wanna Have Fun
Quest Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun *Steps: 12 *Structure: Sand Castle *Unlocked By: Reaching Experience Level 8 *Bottleneck Items: 8x Axes, 1x Wild Honey, 5x Quarry Stone *Standard Reward: +100 Coins, +20 Exp *Bonus Rewards: +1 Axe, +5 Brightwood Bucks (Noted on relevant Steps) *Unlocks Quests: Questline: Sandy Forest Quests *Previous Quest: *Next Quest: The first of the Sandy Forest quests. Introduces the Island Vacation Portal and the Sandy Forest. Note: Steps 1 and 2 take place in the Deep Forest, all others are completed in the Sandy Forest. Tip: Some recommend completing Step 3, Can't Tan Fur, before leaving the Sandy Forest and related Quests until later in the game. This is to avoid needlessly using valuable Bottleneck Items. Last Day of School *'Construct and Collect:' School House **Requires: 1x Wild Honey (to construct School House) **'Tip:' Construct the School House after the Bakery, as both require 1x Wild Honey, a Bottleneck Item Rock n Roll *'Explore Deep Forest:' Island Vacation Portal **Requires: 2x Axes Can't Tan Fur *'Enter:' Island Vacation Portal (Sandy Forest) *'Free the Helper' **'Tip:' It is recommended to leave Sandy Forest after completing this step. Sand Lot *'Explore Sandy Forest:' Sand Castle **Requires: 2x Axes Tamper, Tamper *'Clear:' Sand Castle **Requires: 5 Hours Bucket Lift *'Find and Collect:' Large Sand Bucket **Requires: 2x Axes, ? Hours {Step 7} *'Information Unknown!' *Presumably: **'Build:' Sand Castle ***Requires: Large Sand Bucket, ?x Item, ?x Item, ? Hours Stencil Search *'Find and Collect:' Sand Stencils **Requires: 2x Axes, 6 Hours Stencil Sketch *'Build:' Sand Castle **Requires: Sand Stencils, ?x Paper, 3x Thread, 12 Hours *'Bonus Reward:' +5 Brightwood Bucks Summer Rental *'Construct:' Beach Rental Shack **Requires: 5x Quarry Stone (to construct Beach Rental Shack) Stencil Pencil *'Find and Collect:' Sand Chisel **Requires: ?x Axes, 1 Hour Castle Carvers *'Complete:' Sand Castle **Requires: Sand Chisel, ?x Herbs, ?x Paper *'Bonus Reward:' +1 Axe Congratulations! Quest Complete! Older Version Quest Requirements: (8) Axes, 1 Wild Honey, 5 Quarry Stone Given after: reaching Experience Level 8 This Quest gives you the Island Vacation Portal, which gives you access to the Sandy Forest, a game within the game that will drain your scarce Resources even faster. Unless you are happy to purchase extra Axes, you should leave the Sandy Forest unexplored until much later in the main game. Complete Phase 1 with your next Wild Honey after you have built the Bakery, because you will need the Books and Paper produced by the School House. Then enter the Island Vacation Portal, because you will discover it anyway while searching the Forest for other items. Free the Helper for the Coins and XP that will give you, then return to the main game and forget that this second location exists! Last Day of School *'Build the School House' and Visit once *Cost: 1500 *Requires: 1 Wild Honey *'Hint:' Do not build until after you have completed the Bakery Rock n Roll *'Search the Forest for the Portal' *Cost: 2 Axes Can't Tan Fur *'Enter the Island Vacation Portal' *'Free the Helper' Sand Lot *'Search the Sandy Forest' for the Sand Castle *Cost: 2 Axes Tamper, Tamper *'Clean the Sand Castle' *Time: 5 hours Bucket Lift *'Search the Sandy Forest' for the Sand Bucket *Cost: 2 Axes {Phase 7} *x Stencil Search *'Search the Sandy Forest' for Sand Stencils, and Collect *Time: *Cost: 2 Axes Stencil Sketch *'Build the Sand Castle' *Time: 12 hours *'Reward:' 5 Brightwood Bucks Summer Rental *'Build the Beach Shack' *Cost: 4700 *'Requires:' 5 Quarry Stone Stencil Pencil *'Search the Sandy Forest' for Sand Chisel, and Collect *Time: 1 hour *Cost: x Axes Castle Carvers *'Complete the Sand Castle' *'Requires:' Sand Chisel, x Herbs, x Paper *'Reward:' 1 Axe